Matthew Cable (New Earth)
For some time, Matt and Abigail attempted to follow Swamp Thing's exploits and help him as they could. Eventually they met a mindless duplicate of Swamp Thing and ended up destroying him, thereby convincing themselves that Swamp Thing was dead and losing contact with him for years. In the meantime, Matt was briefly assigned to a mission involving the remnants of the Doom Patrol. At some point, Matt and Abigail fell in love, and were eventually married. However, likely due to abusive treatments at the Barclay Clinic, Cable's mind was damaged, leading to him gaining the ability to alter reality itself. His marriage with Abigail deteriorated, leading to Matthew's abuse of his power in the form of obscene sexual acts, such as using his powers to create decaying forms to arouse and please him, all the while straining his marriage. Matthew only seemed to be able to access his power while stressed or intoxicated. After a fight with Abigail that culminates in her leaving on foot to find the Swamp Thing, Matthew has an attack of conscience and drives after her. Having been drinking heavily, he ends up crashing his car, mortally wounding himself. A fly landing by him said it would revive him, and he agreed. In reality, Anton Arcane, the sinister uncle of Abigail, who had since died and gone to Hell, finds a way out by way of Cable. He possesses the fly and then Cable's body and with it gains Cable's godlike power. Eventually Matthew managed to send Arcane back to hell, but at the cost of the effects of the car-crash catching up with him, and only after Arcane had molested Abigail. Still possessing enough power to repair one body and not wanting to live, he manages to bring Abigail back to life (though her soul would still have to be rescued from Hell by the Swamp Thing, who succeeds in doing so). Apologizing to "Alec", he then fell into the coma he would remain in for the duration of his mortal life. This life is cut short by a corrupt hospital administration harvesting several of his more expendable organs. Abigail takes mercy on Matt and would have turned the machinery off, had not Matt suddenly recovered enough to raise on his own, stop Abby and destroy the machinery, ending his own life. Sandman Despite Cable's death, he was revived by Morpheus/Dream of the Endless turning into a raven. He lives with Eve in Dream's domain. His purpose—and the purpose of any of the Ravens that Morpheus has had previously—is somewhat questionable. Morpheus seems to keep the Ravens around out of some sort of unspoken need for companionship. The Ravens are created by Morpheus, offering the position to people who died, usually while dreaming, and released them from service if they so wished. Matthew is irreverent and somewhat crude, having a questionable life behind him. However, he served Dream loyally by providing advice and occasionally going on missions for him. His loyalty extended so far that when Morpheus was slain, he at first was going to seek release from service to Daniel, who had taken Morpheus's place as Dream. He eventually decided to stay on as Daniel's Raven. | Powers = * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * * | Wikipedia = Matthew Cable | Links = }} Category:Birds Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Flight